sexual Tension
by ThatThemPersonThere
Summary: There's a lot of sexual tension between Neji and Tenten. So much that even the most oblivious person around can tell. With a little help from their friends, will Neji and Tenten find happiness? A Neji/Tenten one shot


_Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've written anything. I'm probably not going to finish anything that's there. It's been years, and my writing style has changed a lot. I don't even think I could mimic it even if I tried. Sorry about that. I may rewrite them if I ever get around to it._

_So umm, this is really pervy on my part. Seriously. I'm putting it as T because there isn't a lemon, but it comes quite close and there is quite a bit of bad language. So if you don't like don't read._

_~xoxox~_

Tenten didn't quite know how to deal with all the sexual tension. Every time she and Neji would make eye contact, or brush past each other or even touch, Tenten went into a highly sexualized mode and couldn't seem to get out of it. And because she trained with Neji, she seemed to be in this state _constantly _and it was driving her _crazy_ in more ways than one. Every time he spoke to her, no matter what he was saying, sounded full of sex and raw places, that Tenten knew she had to be imagining it. She would go home at the end of the day so horny she didn't know what to do with herself. Ino's gag birthday gift of a dildo was used more than Ino thought it would be.

This was frustrating. Tenten couldn't seem to land even a scratch on Neji, and she was exhausted. Neji threw some of her needles right back to her and she flipped off the branch she had been crouching on. She landed a little harder than she had expected and slipped, landing on her back. Before she could even take a breath, Neji had her pinned to the ground, holding her wrists above her head in one hand and a kuni hovering above her neck. She gulped, not because there was a knife to her throat, but because he was pressed to her, and everywhere he touched her seemed to light on fire. His breath was fanning her face lightly. His face was so close to hers, and all she could think of was how much nicer this would be if they were naked.

"Your loss Tenten," He panted, a small smirk planted on his lips.

"Yeah, but I got you tired," She teased, trying to make her heart stop beating so fast, or for her hips to not grind into his.

"You're getting better, I will admit." He loosened his grip on her, and moved the kuni away from her neck. Had he not been so close she wouldn't have heard his stomach growl, and she laughed.

"Come on, let's go out to dinner. We've been training all day." He nodded his agreement, and slowly rolled off her. She cursed and thanked God for the loss of his touch. It was such a sweet sin that she just wanted to jump him there. She could've sworn that he had a boner when he was on top of her, but guessed that it was just her imagination, and he just had to be that big. _'Wrong thoughts, Tenten, clean it up!'_ she told herself as she got up.

They talked about technique and weapons during dinner, and the walk home. Neji left Tenten at her front door, and walked home.

~xoxox~

Neji was very turned on: he was just good at hiding it. He cursed himself while he was in the shower for having almost jumped Tenten. She was just so sexy hot and flustered, that he wanted to go caveman, and drag her back to his cave. He was afraid that she could feel his need for her when he was pressing down. Thankfully the clothes that he wore were loose enough that no one could tell that she had him at attention, but he was sure she could feel it. He hoped she didn't ask, that would be an awkward explanation, if he didn't deny it. At least he didn't have to see her tomorrow, since it Wednesdays where the days that they took off training to spend time with their friends. He closed his eyes and started jerking off thinking of what would've happened if he hadn't gotten off her earlier.

~xoxox~

Neji was watching Naruto getting beat by Shikamaru at Go. He wasn't as stupid to challenge Shikamaru at Shoji. No one could beat Shikamaru at Shoji. Neji had given up years ago, but would never tell anyone that.

"So dude, what's up with you and Tenten?" Kiba asked Neji, while slinging an arm around his shoulders. Neji shrugged out of his grip and raised his eyebrow. "Well, you two are always together, is it's obvious that there's a lot of sexual tension between you two, so I was just wondering if you've fucked yet?" He laughed at Neji's shocked expression.

"Don't tease him Kiba. If they were having sex I doubt there would be enough sexual tension between then that you would notice." Choji said in between bites of potato chips. Kiba was rolling on the floor with laugher at this point.

"Just go for it Neji! If you play your cards right, there's no way she could say no!" Naruto chimed in obnoxiously.

"Oh yeah, like you have experience Naruto!" Kiba called from his spot on the floor.

"For your information, yes I do! I just can't tell you who your with because I might get beaten up for it." Naruto shifted his eyes towards Neji and then back to the board quickly.

"So basically, you're fucking Hinata," Kiba said knowing exactly who he was trying to avoid.

"W-what? Of course not! I mean, I would never do such a thing to Neji's cousin or anything!" Naruto tried to recover, horribly failing. Neji's eyebrow twitched and Naruto started sweating bullets.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he made his next move.

"Naruto, what my cousin does is her own business. I don't care. I don't want to hear about it." Neji said rather forcefully. It's not that he hadn't known, anyone close enough to Hinata knew she had been happier, and Neji had suspected it had something to do with the blonde, but he did not what his suspicions to be correct.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Neji. Even Shikamaru looked surprised. "What? It's not like I had anything against her being happy, I just don't want to hear about it." The top of Neji's ears were starting to turn red. "Anyways, I'm leaving." He got up to leave.

Kiba recovered first and yelled "Just kiss her man! Do it! All that sex drive can't be good for a man!" He yelled into the hallway that Neji had entered laughing.

~xoxox~

"Come on Tenten, even Hinata is getting more sex than you are!" Ino practically yelled to Hinata and Tenten's embarrassment.

"Our relationship isn't like that Ino! We're just friends! FRIENDS!" Tenten yelled back, her face completely red.

"But you would love to become his GIRLfriend!" Ino yelled, stressing on the girl part.

"I never said I wouldn't. It's just that he doesn't see me like that!" Tenten didn't think her face could get hotter. Sakura passed the popcorn to Hinata, enjoying the show.

"Then all you have to do is show a little cleavage. Put a little hip into your walk. Show him a little more than he's supposed to see! You need to get laid so badly that it's hurting _me_!" Ino stressed.

"B-but I'm not on birth control or anything like that," Tenten was stammering. This conversation was not going in her favor. Ino turned to Sakura.

"Did you bring it?" She asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Sakura dug through her bad and pulled out a box and tossed it to Ino.

"The best of the best of course." Sakura said with a wink to Tenten. Tenten was speechless. Ino threw the box at her. She caught it and read the label. Chewable Birth Control Tablets was printed across the top in big letters. Her face got redder, if that were even possible. "Just take one once a day, or at least an hour before sex and you're golden. It works wonders. I use it." Sakura winked at Tenten and popped some more popcorn in her mouth.

"I-it's ok Tenten, they really do work. Sakura gave me s-some to try…" Hinata blushed and looked the other way. Ino was high fiving Sakura.

"oh god," Tenten mumbled to herself and quickly shoved the box in her purse.

"Now, I expect you to have at least tried those out before we hang out again next week," Ino told Tenten in a stern motherly voice, "And it had better be with Neji and not some random stranger. Losing your virginity to a stranger would not be ok." Ino lectured on and Tenten hung her head.

"I-I'm going home." She muttered.

"Take one first!" Ino commanded.

"Wha- why?" Tenten asked jumping a little bit.

"So that we know that you're going to use them. They're not cheap you know, and I want to make sure our gift is used." To humor them, Tenten opened the box, and opened one of the squares and ate it.

"Happy now? Can I leave?" Tenten was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yup. It'll last up to two days, but it's always better to take a refresher if you know that you're going to get it on. Now have fun!" Tenten scuttled out of there as fast as she could. Her friends were really obnoxious sometimes, but she couldn't help but still love them.

~xoxox~

Later that night, Neji made up his mind that he was going to tell her that he loved her. He just couldn't figure out how to say it. He was at her door before he knew it and had rung the doorbell without thinking.

Tenten had on her sleeping shorts and tshirt when her doorbell rang. She put down her book and padded to her door. She was surprised to see Neji standing there.

"Tenten," He said and stopped at a loss for words.

"Come in Neji," She opened her door wider. He followed her through and shut the door.

"Tenten I…" She turned around to look at him, and he couldn't help it. He kissed her. Her body reacted immediately, even though she was shocked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her hips and brought them to his. They broke apart for a second to kiss again, and again. Neji growled into her mouth grabbing at the clothes that separated them, and she broke away to lift her arms above her head. He almost ripped the shirt off of her before kissing her again. He tossed it aside, and pushed her against a wall. She threaded her hands in his hair at the base of his neck while he guided her legs around his waist. He grabbed her butt to carry her and carried her into her room. He kicked the door shut and fell onto her bed on top of her.

~xoxox~

Later that night, Tenten was lying on Neji's bare chest, wondering what happened next. She and Neji just had sex, and somehow she didn't think their relationship would stay the same.

"I'm sorry Tenten," Neji said. Tenten almost had a heart attack. Was he regretting what he just did? She had thought that he had at least liked her after what they did.

Her mind panicked, but evenly she asked, "For what?"  
>He took a deep breath. "I came over to tell you that I loved you. I didn't mean to jump you as if I were an animal." He said sounding like he was berating himself. Tenten let out a giggle. "What?" He asked.<p>

"I think you made it pretty clear you loved me when we were having sex." She couldn't help but giggle. He sighed.

"Tenten, people say a lot of things during sex. I meant it though, when I said I love you. I love you. I love you more than anything and-" He was cut off with Tenten's lips covering his own.

"I love you too. I've loved you for a long time. And honestly, I'm glad you 'jumped me like an animal' because otherwise I might have jumped _you_." She teased and kissed him again.

"Well," he said after clearing his throat a little, looking her up and down, "Want to go for a second round?"

She smirked. "When you put it like that…" She looked at his already ready to go partner, "I think I would." She kissed him playfully, pinning him down.

_~xoxox~_

_Like it, hate it? Leave me a review._


End file.
